Alone Together
by ameyers
Summary: A Josh Hutcherson One-Shot.


_Click_

I turn my key in the lock as I exit my one-bedroom apartment. Catching a glimpse of the outdoors through a single window in the hall, I smile. Delicate white snowflakes dance through the air, slowly descending to their final destination on the otherwise filthy looking pavement. I rush down the dimly lit staircase, hand trailing along the rusty railing. When I burst through the emergency exit, no alarm sounds. I just graduated college, and since I'm thousands of dollars in debt, and writers don't exactly make a lot of money, I can't afford to live anywhere halfway decent. Snow quickly collects on the worn leather of my black boots, creating a picture in white. The wind picks up and my wavy, knotted hair whips around my face. I pull up my hood, letting the fur surround my face in a layer of comfort and warmth. My earphones sit securely in my ears, blasting an 8tracks playlist so loudly that it drowns out the sounds of the city around me. The place isn't much, but it's better than the paper town that I come from. In a couple of minutes, I reach the coffee house on the corner of the street. A small bell rings as I walk in and I'm hit with the strong scent of fresh coffee beans The warm air from the radiator envelopes my body. I pull off my coat and drop it on my usual chair, followed by my backpack. Then, I straighten my dress and walk to the counter. I'm a regular here, and my coffee order is ready before I have to ask. I leave a couple dollars on the counter and grab the ceramic mug. After placing it on the table next to me, I collapse in my chair and pull out my notebook.

_Damn it. Writers block. _

I tap my blue pen against the page with one hand and play with the hole in my tights with the other. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shudder at the contact, memories racing through my mind. I take a deep breath, steadying myself. It's probably just another guy sleazing around for someone to keep him warm for the night. Well, I'm not interested. Sucking in air, I adjust my gaze upward. I'm met with a pair of deep hazel eyes that glow like the heavens above, creamy like chocolate but soft and inviting like a field of lilies. I'm slightly taken back, so before I can say something snarky or sarcastic, they boy speaks.

"Hey. Whatcha working on?"

"Um. Nothing. Just ideas. Shitty ones mostly."

I slam my notebook closed and look away, not wanting to seem interested or inviting in anyway. The boy isn't fazed. He walks around and sits in the expectedly unoccupied chair next to mine.

"What's your name?"

_Weird. No pick up line?_

"Lyss," I say curtly, in no mood to be hit on.

"Hm."

"What?"

"Interesting name."

"No it isn't."

"Okay."

I don't reply after that. I just absentmindedly sip my coffee. We sit in silence. I expect him to leave, but he doesn't seem to mind the sudden lack in conversation.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself."

"I didn't ask."

"I'm Josh."

He smiles so sweetly it almost makes me forget my tough facade for a moment. I'm not that naive, though. My voice says otherwise.

"O-okay," I stutter out.

"So, are you new in town?"

"Kind of."

"Want me to show you around? Maybe we can grab dinner tonight?"

_There it is._

"No thanks."

I prepare myself for his next line, anticipating having to reject him over and over. Some boys just don't quit. But I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone. It isn't personal. He's actually quite attractive. Soft looking brown hair, defined facial features, strong jaw, and muscular arms, minimally outlined by the sleeves of his sweater.

All he says is,

"Alright. Sorry for bothering you."

He leaves, flashing me a smile so genuine and bright it almost blinds me. I pick up my drink again as the tinkling of the bell on the door signals his exit. Finally, I have the peace, quite, and solitude that I crave. I can think. I can write. But is this really what I want? Do I actually want to be alone? Part of me says that any other lifestyle would lead to pain and heartbreak, like before. But something deep, deep down, in the depths of my souls, longs for company. Friends. Family. A lover. Anything. No. It isn't an option. I have my music and my writing. I don't need anything, or anyone, else. Still, the image of the boy with the beautiful hazel eyes, telling facial expressions, understated features, and sharp jaw line lurks at the back of my mind. This time, I can't make myself shake the desire that pulls at my heart.

_Josh._

His name resonates in my ears. I can't let him go. Something animalistic in me takes over as I drop everything and run out the door. I stop in my tracks, turning left and right. Of course, no one is around. Nothing but footprints in the blanket of snow and lonely trees, vacant of leaves or color. How could I have been so dumb? Of course, he's gone, and it's far too late. It's for the best. I walk back into the coffee shop, grab my stuff, and return to my apartment alone.


End file.
